totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle
Michelle is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. She is an amazing singer. Michelle joined to stun the world Challenge Guide Challenge 1: She made it to the second round of the singing contest and she was asked to perform again, along with Natalia. Jason accidentally made a sandbag fall onto her foot and she screamed during the performance and Natalia went through by default. Her team lost. Challenge 2: She was partners with Carter in the canoe race, her team won. Challenge 3: She worked with Laura and Chris on the statue of Roger, her team won. Challenge 4: She auditioned for the musical but was turned down for not having as much chemistry with her partner, Carter. Her team lost. When, Ken on the other team didn't get the part in the musical, she went over to him to comfort him. Challenge 5: She did not do very well in the freeze dance contest, her team lost. Challenge 6: She got transferred to the Growing Flowers. Her team won. Challenge 7: She completely designed Blossom's dress for the challenge and chose the color scheme of teal and neon orange. Her team lost and she was eliminated. Challenge 18: She voted for Chris to win. She voted for Jakey to lose. Relationships Ken- She could possibly have a crush on him because she went over to comfort him after not getting chosen for a part. Jakey- He shouted out that he had a crush on Michelle after her elimination. Michelle froze in a combination of disgust and surprise, with disgusted expression on her face, and while she was frozen, Jakey walked up and kissed her. Audition Michelle is pictured on a couch in her house. She is softly singing to herself. She discovers that the camera is on and she shrieks. She turns to the camera and says, "Oh, I didn't see you there. I think I should be on Total Drama Mania because I am easy to get along with, sweet, smart and happy. I also have an amazing singing voice." The music plays in the background and she starts to sing. The camera screen fades to black, but you can still hear her singing. There is a shriek, followed by the sound of running, and stomping. The camera turns back to light and Michelle is huddled in the corner of the couch and she says, "Sorry, I saw a coackroach." The camera shuts off. Background As a small child, Michelle wanted to be a tennis player. But, in her school talent show, she was pressured by her friends to sing a song. She did, and everyone discovered that Michelle had an amazing voice. Her parents do nurture her gift, and she appreciates them for that. Trivia *Michelle was the first, and only person to be eliminated from the Growing Flowers. *Michelle was the first female eliminated after the teams were split into three. *Unlike the other contestants, Michelle's origin was not by random choice. Fort Worth, Texas is Kelly Clarkson's, the first American Idol's, birthplace. Michelle is an amazing singer, and American Idol is a singing contest. Category:Total Drama Mania